


Oh Lovers of Mine (Chris Jericho/OC/AJ Styles)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Being a wrestler myself, I thought I’d be used to rough bumps and bloody matches. Apparently that’s not the same when the participants are my lovers and boyfriends. After a brutal night at Extreme Rules, we all just need a little time to relax. **(AJXOCxCHRIS) M/F/M (Detailed M/M) Poly Smut!





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t breathe. After watching that match, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my throat and my panties and pants would be soaked to my feet. Never had a match enthralled my every sense so strongly. Biting my nails, I paced around the locker room, impatiently waiting for Chris to return. Of course he needed time to get all of those tacks out. I shuddered at the thought. I couldn’t imagine. I’d been in a few hardcore matches, watched many more growing up, but this had been worse somehow. Maybe because I was so emotionally involved. That had to be the reason. God how I wished Allen was here. Sadly he was gone preparing for his match with Joe at the moment. When the door finally opened and I saw that familiar head of golden light brown hair, I couldn’t help rushing at him.

“Oh my fucking god that was insane!” I yelled.

As my arms squeezed around him, he hissed and shoved at my shoulders.

“Careful Dal, it still hurts,” he muttered.

Tears flooding my eyes once more, I circled around his back and saw the small pinpricks decorating his back heavily, now all dried and cleaned thankfully.

“I can’t believe you two! Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack!” I shouted, returning in front of him to find him smirking.

“It was great, right?”

Irritated and yet amused by his cockiness, I sighed and rolled my eyes instead of answering. He cupped my face and tried to pull me in for a kiss.

“Come on, just admit it. You loved it,” he snickered.

“Yes, and yet, no! I was on the edge of my seat. You two, are so incredible together in the ring! But I also feel like I was two seconds from a heart attack. Why didn’t one of you tell me you were going into the tacks?!”

When the tears actually fell, his proud look was gone and in place was guilt. I didn’t want him to feel guilty, but damn it he’d scared me pretty bad.

“I’m sorry baby. I didn’t want you to fret over it. This is better than you worrying for a week about it,” he said.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around my slightly rounded stomach as I felt ill at the thought. He was right.

“I’m sorry it upset you so much,” he murmured, “Maybe you shouldn’t watch Allen’s match. It’s gonna be pretty intense as well. Just not as much blood. That stress isn’t good for either of you.”

I paused at that and backed away, rubbing my belly as my eyebrows lowered.

“Intense? What do you mean?”

“Just, prepare for lots of scares. There’s quite a few spots that look a lot more damaging than they are,” he said.

“I don’t like how that sounds,” I mumbled.

He sighed and hooked his arm around my shoulder and pulled me onto his lap as he sat on the bench. Instinctively I snuggled up into his chest.

“Dallas, baby, I still need a shower,” he said with a small chuckle.

“You know I don’t care.”

With that, I tilted my head and pressed my nose to the underside of his jaw. He took a deep breath as my lips pressed to his neck. He smelled so good. There was something about a man being sweaty from hard work that turned me on like crazy.

“In fact, you know I enjoy it,” I muttered, reigning in my baser instincts.

Ignoring the fact I was becoming horny, I gently sucked on his skin, reveling in the little gasps and grunts he gave out. When I bit he cried out, situating in a way that ended up with his cock pressed against my ass.

“A-Aren’t you gonna watch N-N-Nattie and Ashley,” he bit out shakily.

“Yeah, I should probably.”

I could feel his surprise as I spun around and looked at the television.

“Really?!” he asked with a incredulous tone.

“Well you suggested it! I was just agreeing because, well, hell, who wants to miss Nattie wrestle?! Much less when she’s wearing that sexy ass outfit.”

He groaned and suddenly I was yanked back against his chest, a smirk coming to my lips. He was so easy to play sometimes.

“You will pay for this later baby girl.”

His low, husky tone sent shivers down my spine as his hand came down my body, gingerly rubbing over the baby bump that was growing. My lips curved up as he pulled up my shirt to rub skin on skin.

“When we get back, both of you are taking a long shower and I’m pampering you,” I said with finality.

“Whatever you say Dallas,” he replied.

…

Shifting my weight to a more comfortable spot, I slid down so I was sitting directly on Allen’s plump bottom and rubbed at his lower back.

“Fuck that is amazin’,” he groaned, “You have the hands of an angel pumpkin.”

I couldn’t stop a soft blush and said, “Thank you love.”

As my fingers dug into his stiff muscles again, I heard the bathroom door open.

“Now I see why you didn’t want to shower together. Jerk. Trying to get her all to yourself,” Chris said playfully before coming to flop beside Allen on the bed.

Offering him a grin, I said, “You can be next.”

“Yeah, wait your turn Chris,” Allen stated with no actual malice in his voice.

Chris rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, causing me to realize he was actually naked. His firm round ass was on display as he scooted closer to me and Allen, giving a peek of the goods between his legs as well. God what a sight that was.

“My eyes are up here baby.”

Knowing I was caught, I smiled guiltily.

“Can’t help it. I’ve got the two men with the best asses in the entire WWE. Well, Jon’s is pretty nice too. Second place after you two,” I teased.

“That it is,” Allen agreed.

Hearing Allen admit that made my heart skip a bit. Just a year ago he was still hiding from his sexuality and now here he was openly talking about other men’s asses. I saw Chris grinning too and knew he was following my train of thought.

“You’ve come so far baby boy,” Chris said, reached up and pushing the long brunette locks back.

Allen’s face became visible and though his cheeks were red he cracked a smile.

“I know I can trust y'all. There’s no judging,” he said.

“Very right,” I agreed, “You’re always safe here.”

“Mmm, I don’t know about that,” Chris retorted with a smirk, “I know a certain woman got pretty territorial earlier tonight when a certain blonde talked to our boy. We may be safe, butI don’t think that blonde was.”

Flushing and shaking my head, I lied, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“What? What blonde?” Allen asked, clueless.

He had no idea about my issues with Renee.

“Oh, Paquette,” Chris replied.

I leaned over and slapped his arm, earning a pained ow and a glare.

“I still hurt Dal! Jeez.”

“Well I don’t need my insecurities thrown about!” I retorted stubbornly.

I did feel bad that I’d hurt him though. Reaching out, I rubbed his arm softly and sighed.

“Wait, Renee? What’s with that?”

Knowing that the can of worms was now open, I slid off his back and nestled between my two guys as Allen rolled over to face me.

“I’ve always had issues with her. She used to not be so bad but once she started like Jon, she basically became this catty bitch. She’s so possessive of him, yet flirts around with all the men without a care. It’s not fair to him. Not only that, but she tries waaay too hard. She does not pull of rocker chick well. Leather jacket and bright red lipstick on her? Just, no. And back on the flirting, she doesn’t understand boundaries. Like, if you’re with Jon and being monogamous, you should not be sitting on my boyfriend’s lap! It’s-”

Chris’ arm came around my waist and he shushed me quietly.

“Calm down Dal.”

Sighing, I frowned and said, “Bitch just pisses me off.”

Allen looked like he was contemplating his words before he spoke.

“Well, I can’t speak on her looks because I really don’t notice much other than the basics, but ya don’t have to worry ‘bout her comin’ onto me. I wouldn’t entertain her for a second,” he assured me softly, “I’ve got all I need with the two of ya. Who could handle more really?”

With a snort, I finally smiled and nodded. Boy, was he ever right about that! One person in a relationship was hard enough, but having a trio was harder. I was constantly awed by the poly couples who had a wider network of people. Plus him admitting we were all he needed made me feel fuzzy inside.

“Besides, there’s better choices if you ever felt the need anyway,” I replied, with a smirk as I thought of all the women in our company.

“Nope, don’t feel the need,” he said.

As he cupped my cheek I instantly leaned in and returned his kiss. His hand slid down to my neck. My heart raced at the feel of his fingers lingering over my neck as his lips parted. Chris’ hand slid down my hip, showing attention while not drawing from the kiss overtly. I covered his hand with mine and rubbed his knuckles gently. His mouth found my shoulder and started kissing lightly, almost tickling my skin. Darting my tongue between Allen’s lips, I languidly stroked my muscle against his. As our breaths became labored I couldn’t deny I was being effected again much like earlier. Before it could go too far, I pulled back.

“Just saying. You have quite the following and many of our coworkers would enjoy your attention,” I murmured, running my finger along his scruff, “Now I need to tend to Chris’ battle wounds.”

Allen chuckled and released me so I could crawl onto my knees. Chris groaned and rolled onto his stomach immediately.

“Thank god. I was wondering when we’d get to this,” Chris teased, “Thought you’d forgotten me.”

I gave a sharp slap to his ass, enjoying the hiss and groan that followed, before climbing onto his lower back.

“You know I’d never forget you love,” I muttered.

Carefully I traced the barely noticeable dots on his back, cringing.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“It was amazin’ though,” Allen added.

I shot him a disapproving look and said, “Don’t encourage him!”

All I got was a smirk from the brunette before he began to help rub at Chris’ back. The older man moaned lowly as goosebumps crawled across his flesh. Gently and slowly I worked across his back, hoping to relieve pain instead of cause.

“Just because I’m getting older doesn’t mean I can’t take bumps with the best of them Dallas,” Chris commented after a while.

Brows furrowing, I paused and stared curiously at his back.

“What the hell does age have to do with this? You could be my age and I’d still be pissed. Maybe more, because I know you have experience with all this now. It just pains me to see you hurting, especially being used as a pin cushion you asshat.”

I met Allen’s gaze and he shrugged before rolling partially onto Chris, running a hand into the blonde’s hair as he kissed along his upper back.

“Is someone feelin’ insecure about his age?” Allen asked softly.

“Nah, just feel like I’ve been ran over by a semi.”

My lips quirked and I couldn’t hold back a snicker. The way he said semi always cracked me up because apparently they said it differently in Canada. I was super confused the first time he’d talked about working for a shop and having to unload a semi of manure until he explained it. Just another endearing trait.

“Shut up Dal,” he muttered but I saw his lips turn up as he laid his head to the side, facing Allen, “I am feeling my age though.”

“I know what ya mean,” Allen replied, “But it’s rare we feel like this. Must be a good sign right. Got lots of miles left on these tires even after everythin’.”

I finally realized Allen was right and Chris was feeling something less than content. Desperate to somehow rid them both of pain and the age discussion, I leaned down and bit on Chris’ neck, right where it joined his shoulder. His gasp was breathy as I licked over the bite wound.

Meeting Allen’s intense gaze, I said, “If you’re up for it, both of you lay down on your backs.”

“Hell you know I’m always up for that,” Allen snickered as I climbed off Chris.

I could see the exhaustion in both of them as the situated themselves with their heads on the pillows, slightly on their sides to face each other. My reaction was not subtle when Chris pulled Allen in for a kiss. No matter how many times I’d seen them kiss and more, it was still captivating. While they were entertaining each other, I crawled over to Allen and slid my fingers in his sleep pants, pulling them down as he wiggled his hips to help. I didn’t waste time from there, slipping between the narrow space between their bodies to grasp both hardening cocks.

“Ah shit,” Chris groaned.

“Jesus pumpkin, give a man warnin’,” Allen muttered breathlessly.

I simply smirked to myself before leaning up to wrap my lips around the Canadian’s dick. Tongue lapping at his head, I started sucking, pumping my hand on Allen’s cock as well. Some viewed giving head as a submissive position, and physically it might have been, but I never felt more powerful and sexy than when I had them moaning at my mercy. A hand came into my hair and played with the strands as took a long suck, taking my fill of his silky skin and heady flavor. When I heard him curse, I pulled off with a pop and instantly went to work on Allen, switching tactics on them.

“Mmm so good,” Allen sighed as his cock hardened even more in my mouth.

Twisting both fists, my men moaned simultaneously.

“How’d we get so damn lucky?” Chris moaned.

“Well, we are pretty damn good lookin’,” Allen said with a breathy laugh.

Unable to stop a smirk, I pulled back and looked up to find them staring down. My heart leaped into my throat at the feverish look mirrored in both sets of eyes. When I got a smirk and a smile, I went back to work, teasingly licking back and forth on their fat cock-heads.

“Alright, that’s it, get up,” Allen demanded, pushing my head away gently.

“What why?” I asked in surprise.

I watched as he leaned over the bed and came up with a lube bottle, tossing it at Chris who caught it with a large Cheshire grin. Before I could figure out their plan, I was flat on my back and my shorts and panties were gone. Allen knelt between my thighs and I barely had time to register his smirk before he gave his first lick. The pleasure was shocking, having been too focused on them to realize my own arousal.

“So fuckin’ wet for us,” he moaned.

Curling one hand into the sheets, I let my head fall back and my eyes shut as his tongue slid down to my entrance.

“Taste so good pumpkin,” I heard before his tongue speared my core.

“Oh fuck,” I whimpered, my free hand finding his hair.

The lube cap clicked shut and I felt more than heard Allen moan suddenly against my pussy.

“Eager there baby boy?” Chris teased.

I could only imagine what was happening and it made my core clench around Allen’s tongue. Hands came up and roughly gripped my thighs as he licked back up. Lips suctioned on my clit and caused torturous bliss. I had to moan as his tongue zealously flicked over my nub. When one hand left my thighs and appeared at my entrance, I let out a whorish noise, yanking on his locks. His thick fingers slid in slowly.

“Fuck, fuck, oh god love,” I whined as burning pleasure had my reeling.

“Listen to that. You already have her nearly begging baby.”

Allen groaned and worked faster, making shivers tear up my spine. It was intense; the ecstasy began to cloud my mind as I felt my climax fast approaching. Suddenly Allen jerked back. Gasping in disbelief, I looked up just to be grabbed. The Georgian’s mouth met mine searingly as I was walked backwards on my knees until Chris grabbed me, pulling me onto his chest on my back.

“What-?”

“Shh,” Chris shushed me softly as Allen crawled up.

I was slightly confused when he jerked Chris’ cock a few times until he swung his leg over.

“Oh holy fuck,” I whispered.

The unholy moan Allen unleashed had my hair standing on end and my body writhing. Chris was stone still beneath me until the brunette stopped moving. Only then did Chris let out a low breath.

“Shit,” Chris cursed softly.

I watched, enraptured, as Allen’s face went red as he slowly started riding Chris. Hands found my breasts and squeezed hard, making me whimper. Watching from beside them was one thing, but to feel Chris’ moans against my back and his hands squeezing my breasts was a whole other thing.

“You are so fucking tight baby,” Chris grumbled huskily from beneath me, “Always so good. Dal, baby girl, your turn.”

“Huh?”

Allen’s hands hooked my thighs and tugged my down, stunning me into intense silence as his cock slipped right into my slick hole.

“O-Oh my god,” I cried.

In an instant Allen was moving.

“I- I- This is- Ngh.”

Allen’s voice was rough and broken when he spoke, his hand shoving quickly through his hair to push it back, giving my an intimate view of his blissful face. Lips parted and eyes squeezed shut, his cheeks were bright red as he panted heavily.

“How does it feel baby? Getting to fuck and be fucked at the same time?” Chris moaned.

“So good!” Allen moaned.

My nails found his forearms as his thrusts grew frantic and deep, filling me to the brim and hitting my sweet spot with each plunge. Chris’ fingers pinched hard on my covered nipples and had me arching with a cry and my eyes shutting. The stimulation was quickly becoming too much.

“Fuck, oh fuck Dallas, you gonna cum for us pumpkin?”

“Yes, ngh,” I moaned.

“Good girl. Cum for us baby girl. Let us hear you scream,” Chris moaned.

The pressure from Allen’s fingers in my thighs grew harder as his thrusts grew erratic. Everything became overwhelming, moans and groans loud as the sound of bodies slapping grew as well.

“Oh, oh fu- fuck. Cum Dal, fuckin’ cum for me,” Allen growled, fingers finding my clit roughly, “I wanna feel ya cummin’ on my dick as I cum in ya.”

The stand of resistance snapped suddenly, stealing my breath as piercing ecstasy viciously shattered through my entire being. Allen’s moan was sudden and loud, mixing with my scream as he poured into me.

“God damn, fuck!” Chris keened deeply.

My breasts ached from the harsh grip but hearing his guttural moan and feeling him tense then go completely relaxed beneath me made up for it. As Allen moved off and helped me lay between them, my delicious haze started lifting. I reached back and floundered around until I found Chris’ hand, pulling his arm around me until he was pressed completely against me and did the same with Allen against my front. Hands gently traced designs along my hip and side, causing a soft, happy sigh to escape my lips. Love bloomed almost painfully in my chest as I felt their hands lace on my hip.

“I love you guys,” I murmured.

“Love you too, both of ya,” Allen replied.

“Love you two too,” Chris said, leaning over.

A quick kiss was pressed to my lips from both before they shared one as well and then we all snuggled down for the night, an ever present joyful ache in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike the normal morning rush, when I awoke the next morning it was peaceful and quiet. Our next arena wasn’t too far away so we had time to just relax and enjoy the morning. That was a great thing seeing as I woke up in nearly the same position I fell asleep in, buck naked pressed between my boys; with Allen molded to my back and Chris on his back with my head on his chest. Chris’ bare chest was unfortunately victim to some sleep drooling so blushing I quickly pulled the blanket up and wiped it off before planting a kiss on him. Looking up, I found his lips parted and eyes shut with his other arm resting on his forehead. He painted such an adorable picture. I wanted to peek at Allen but I knew if I moved I’d wake them both up and they needed sleep after last night. I managed to rest my eyes again for another half hour or so before the urge to pee became too strong. As carefully as I could, I slid Allen’s arm off my waist and planted my hands on either side of Chris to slip over him. Getting over him proved to be more of a struggle than I’d anticipated as his hands suddenly came down and grabbed my hips to hold me still on top of him, a smirk growing on his lips. My eyes shut in reaction as he pulled me down hard, making me realize just why he’d stopped me.

“Morning Dallas,” he murmured sleepily.

Forcing my eyes open, I bit my lip at the expression on his face; a perfect mix of adorably sleepy and completely sexy. Hell, when didn’t he look sexy?

“Morning,” I replied quietly, not wanting to disturb Allen.

“Where are you off to?” he asked.

Thumbs came to rub along my lower stomach and I gasped softly at the sensation.

“Go-Gotta use the ba-ba-bathroom,” I whispered shakily as his hands roamed up my sides.

Goosebumps spread like wild fire across my skin as he traced a line down the middle of my stomach.

“Hmm, I see… feel up to a shower after?” he asked.

I caught his wicked smirk and had to grin back.

“Well if we’re doing that, you think we should wake him up to join?”

Chris looked over as I did and I saw his expression of adoration match what I felt. Allen’s hair was much like mine was every morning, haphazardly laying in pieces across his face and fluffed up in the back, and his face looked so peaceful.

“He seems pretty tired though,” I admitted.

“Well, let’s just offer at least,” Chris replied.

I glided off his lap, ignoring the pang in my bladder, and crawled up by the younger man. Pushing strands from his face, I leaned down and kissed along his cheek to his mouth. When I felt his lips moving back and a hand come to my side, I knew the answer before I could even ask. The kiss suddenly became ravenous, our lips parting and tongues meeting urgently. Although I was completely invested in continuing with the act, the need to go won out and I pulled back with a moan.

“Gotta potty. Chris suggested a shower. Wanna join?” I panted quickly.

“Fuck yeah,” he rumbled in that deep sleep voice.

Shivering, I leaned back over to kiss Chris before hurrying to the bathroom. After finishing my business, I washed up and turned on the shower. I’d just stepped in when the door flung open, Chris attacking Allen’s neck as they fell in against the wall.

“Aw fuck Chris, shit. Save some for the shower,” Allen moaned huskily.

My eyes slid over the lewd show eagerly, enjoying ever inch of the sight. Chris had Allen pinned to the wall with a hand jerking both their dicks together.

“Seriously, listen to him,” I teased.

That got a playful glare but he backed off Allen nonetheless. Luckily there was no clothing for them to shed so they jumped right in.

“Soo, clean up after or before?” Allen asked.

I shrugged but pushed him gently to stand beneath the shower head, standing on my tiptoes to reach up and run my fingers into his hair, getting every strand soaked with the spray. I loved how his hair looked when it was wet, how his body looked with water running down the dips and rises of his muscles.

“I say we actually clean up after, but I want you both wet,” I said.

“Mmm, you could get us wet,” Chris murmured in my ear, making me shiver.

Before I could reply, his hands gripped me and I was spun then stopped with his mouth on mine. With a groan I reached up and tugged on his hair to deepen the kiss. Allen’s fingers slid around to my stomach and gently Chris and I were both led back into the water as well.

“I know ya don’t like bein’ picked up, but can we do it this once pumpkin?” Allen pleaded into my ear, “I want ya pinned between us.”

I cringed at the idea but when fingers found my clit, I was easily swayed.

“O-Okay, just- please be careful.”

“Of course we will Dal. Don’t be silly. Gotta think about the baby too,” Chris murmured.

A blush burned at my cheeks as he kissed my neck lovingly and rubbed at my stomach.

“Hold Chris’ shoulders baby,” Allen instructed.

Albeit nervous, I did as told and held on tight as Chris’ hands came down and cupped my thighs. I jumped slightly to help him lift me and with luck I managed to maneuver just right so his cock pressed right against my entrance. The pressure was intense and incredible as he held me still even as I struggled.

“Uh-uh, gotta prep ya baby,” Allen murmured dangerously close to my ear.

“Please hurry,” I sighed, both from arousal and fear.

Chris’ lips found mine again and it distracted from the stinging of Allen’s first finger sliding in.

“Fuck I can’t wait to bury my cock in ya again Dal,” Allen moaned.

While I was hesitant at taking both men together the first time we’d done it, it turned out better than I could have dreamed. Even though as a female I didn’t have a prostate, it still felt intense to be so full and be able to please both of them at once. As Allen pressed in his second finger, I felt Chris release some of his grip. I immediately took advantage. I wriggled and his grip slipped further until I slid on his cock.

“Damn it baby,” Chris groaned.

Breathing hard through the bliss, I grinned and opened my eyes to find him mock glaring at me. I bit my lip before pouting.

“I need you guys, come on. I’m ready.”

“Are ya sure?” Allen asked.

I nodded and Chris looked past me, having a silent conversation with the brunette, and then finally Allen was pressed up against my tight hole.

“Relax.”

“I know,” I replied softly.

Luckily, having been with them long enough, the dual penetration was becoming less painful to start. In fact with the proper preparation, it was down right sinful pleasure from the get go. My fingers dug into Chris’ shoulders as my head fell back onto Allen’s chest.

“Oh my fuck,” I whimpered.

“Are ya okay?” Allen asked hoarsely.

Pressure and pleasure combined into one and I couldn’t help but buck against them, silently begging for more. Thankfully they knew my cues like their own. It was like fire was burning in my body as they started a rhythm in nearly perfect tandem.

“You are- so perfect,” Chris moaned between short kiss, “Taking- us like- such a- good little slut.”

My hands shook against his skin as Allen leaned down and bit my ear hard.

“Always so tight, so ready for us,” he groaned.

“Who wouldn’t be?” I gasped out, words trembling from the build up of pleasure, “Having two men as sexy as you?”

They fell out of rhythm and instead of it taking from the experience, it added a whole new layer of bliss. My lips stopped working as I felt my climax bubble up hard and fast.

“She’s gonna cum,” Chris growled.

“Fuck yeah. Come on then pumpkin. Let go for us.”

The pace suddenly got harsh, both dicks going painfully deep to the point my moans turned to screams as my orgasm struck. Pain only served to make the sensations that much stronger.

“Chris! Allen! Oh god. S-sss-so good,” I keened, arching between their taut bodies.

“Again,” Allen growled, tugging my hair back hard.

“I- I-”

“No arguing. I feel your pussy squeezing me again baby. You’re gonna cum again.”

Despite the overload of excitement and exhaustion, I felt that binding twist in my core again.

“Good girl. Tell us when you’re gonna cum,” Chris demanded.

Nodding frantically, I couldn’t help riding down against their thrusts. The depths their cocks reached was beyond any belief I had. I felt like they were in my stomach at that point. Allen suddenly shook and I felt his moan against my neck. Chris reacted similarly, his fingers gripping painfully hard as his thrusts got faster, shorter. As if urged on by their impending orgasms, I felt mine slip up unexpectedly. I could barely rush out the words before I was screaming in ecstasy again.

“Oh fuck Dallas,” Chris moaned.

With a few more thrusts I felt him quake and his cum fill me as Allen followed close behind. It was a surreal feeling, both of them clutching tightly to me as they moaned and emptied inside at the same time. If I wasn’t careful, it would become an addiction.

“Gonna set you down,” Chris murmured softly.

After they made certain I was steady on my feet, they let me turn and lean on the wall. Allen ducked into the water and started rinsing off as Chris came to my side, rubbing my belly.

“You and peanut okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, daddy,” she teased.

His smile was blinding at that comment.

“So, since you get daddy, I call papa,” Allen said suddenly.

“Daddy Chris and Papa Allen, I like it,” I replied.

The Georgian dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips but I didn’t let him go right away, wrapping him up and pecking him a few times. Blindly I reached over and pulled Chris in, kissing him softly twice.

“I am literally the luckiest woman alive. You realize that, right?” I asked with a huge grin.

They met eyes and both smirked before Chris wrapped his arms around me so I was pulled into him embrace.

“I think we’re the lucky ones, but whatever you say Dal.”

“Speaking of names.”

I tilted up and found Allen with a contemplative expression on his face. After a moment, it turned into one of contentment.

“How long ya wanna wait before we have one of our own?” he asked.

My laugh of disbelief was met with his lips twitching into a shit eating grin and Chris laughing hard against me.

“Love, let me get through this one first before we go planning anything.”


End file.
